


May I Have This Dance?

by Dakota_Lines



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is nice, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lines/pseuds/Dakota_Lines
Summary: Black Hat teaches Flug to DanceCute Fluff for everyone





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a tumblr prompt of "'How about some fluff paperhat?'
> 
> ENJOY! :D

"U-Uh, Sir? Is this really necessary?" Flug asked as Black Hat stretched his arms out and ran a tape measure and put one end on against Flug's right wrist and the other end to Flug's left wrist. 

"Of course it is Flug!" Black Hat snapped giving the scientist a glare making him flinch down and give him a weak 'yes sir'. 

Black Hat rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers making a bag with a hanger appear in Flug's hand. "That's your suit for tonight, don't wrinkle it." 

Black Hat looked over at Flug and let out a grunt "Got it?" Flug squeaked and nodded holding the bag as carefully as he could. 

"U-Uh sir remind me again...w-what is this for?" Flug stuttered out softly looking down at the suit in his arms then back up at Black Hat.

Black Hat rolled his eyes and murmured softly "Moron..." He then cleared his throat and spoke up to Flug could hear him. "You are going to accompany me, Doctor to the Annual Heros Association Dinner and Ball."

Flug blinked and tilted his head "Dinner and...Ball?" 

Black Hat nodded "Yes, Ball, I know it sounds stupid but the Heros have found a powerful chemical that would be perfect for new inventions! So you will accompany me as my...date..." Black Hat turned away at the end to hide his flush. 

Flug flushed softly and smiled gently but quickly hid it and spoke: "B-But what about our identities s-sir?" Flug tilted his head.

Black Hat cleared his throat and turned back to Flug with the hint of a flush but Flug didn't comment. "I've thought of that already of course! I will be going in disguise." Black Hat snapped his fingers and in a flash, instead of his suit being black and dark, it was white and bright. Flug had to shield his eyes for a moment before Black Hat turned to his normal suit. 

"And you Flug...just don't wear that bag of yours" 

Flug's eyes widened and one hand went to his bag as to hold it protectively while the other held onto the suit. "S-Sir I-I don't think I can d-do that" He squeaked. 

Black Hat's eyes softened gently and he walked over to Flug and took his hands gently speaking quietly "Please Flug? I'll be with you the whole time, I won't leave your side" Black Hat gently lifted one hand and stroked Flug's cheek softly to soothe the trembling scientist. 

Flug took a deep breath and nodded his head calming down a bit making Black Hat smile and gently lean up kissing Flug's forehead. 

While Black Hat would never admit to doing anything of this sorts with other people around, he wouldn't mind making an exception for Flug when they were alone. It might not have been his thing, but if it made Flug happy, then he would just have to deal with it. 

Flug flushed softly at the gentle kiss but smiled and nuzzled Black Hat's hand before he pulled it away.

"Glad we agree on it Flug, now all we have to do is go, perhaps do some dancing while we wait until the Heros present the chemical then we will swoop in and take it!" Black Hat grinned evilly and chuckled lowly.

But Flug stopped listening after the world dancing.

He'd have to dance with Black Hat.

He couldn't dance. 

"A-Ah s-sir? W-Wouldn't you rather t-take Demencia o-or something?"

Black narrowed his eyes softly "You don't want to go with me?" 

Flug's eyes widened "N-No it's not that! I-its just....I...can't...I can't...dance." Flug mumbled and flushed in embarrassment. 

Black Hat blinked softly. Flug couldn't dance? That was the problem? Black Hat chuckled softly and gently grabbed both of Flug's hands and pulled him against his chest. 

Gently wrapping an arm around Flug's waist, Black Hat purred and gently whispered in Flug's ear, "Do you want me to teach you Doctor~?" 

Flug flushed dark and looked around before he nodded his head shyly. 

Black Hat grinned and snapped his finger making a soft gentle music fill the air. Perfect for the waltz. Black Hat straightened up and placed one of Flug's hands on his shoulder with him holding the other. Black Hat's other hand was wrapped around Flug's waist and they started.

Make sure Flug was comfortable, Black Hat taught him and instructed him on how to waltz. At first, Flug kept looking down at his feet so he wouldn't step on Black Hat's, but after a few minutes, he felt more confident about it.

The two danced and spun around the room, laughing softly and smiling wide. They didn't even notice the song was over until they were both softly panting out of breath. 

Neither of them knew waltzing could do this to them. 

After the two caught their breath they both flopped onto the bed and smiled gently at each other before Black Hat leaned over and lifted Flug's back slightly and kissed him deeply. 

Flug happily kissed back and purred.


End file.
